Kiss
by Coffeeandlicorice
Summary: NorIce. All Lukas wanted was a kiss. Emil wanted more than what they had.


Lukas wasn't one for parties. He didn't like when drunk people would sweep him away with the crowd, or when girls (sometimes even guys) offered him a drink or invited him to dance.

Mathias thought differently. The spiky haired man dragged Lukas to another party to kick off the new year, this time Alfred F. Jones co-hosted the obnoxious party, with Mathias, both claiming it was going to be 'totally awesome!', and that Lukas was going to have a 'great time!'

Lukas complained the whole way there, how couldn't he? When they pulled up to the American's house, scowling. Groups of people lingered outside in the humid summer air, the cricket's chirping ripping the Norwegian's ears apart. He knew it would be much worst once he got inside, but the Dane still pushed him in.

_Stuffy, _was his first thought, as he scrunched his face in annoyance. Right when he was about to turn around and leave, a group of (very) loud people entered, pushing him farther into the mass crowd of people. Through all the chatter, he could hear a very bad karaoke singer screech out a popular song blaring from the TV in the too-crowded living room. He could feel sweaty bodies surronding him, and he had an overwhelming urge to punch somebody. He needed to get away from the _horrible_ singing, from the obnoxious drunken dancers, to take some time to collect himself before someone was _seriously_ injured.

So here he was, lingering in an empty corner and radiating a murderous aura. It was like more of a, 'You come near me and I will stuff your eyeballs into places where the sun doesn't shine.' Kind of aura, but close enough.

Apparently, drunk people are very oblivious. A silver haired boy, shorter than Lukas by at least 2-3 inches, stumbled into his corner. The unexpected visitor had silver hair, that was considerably tousled and bright violet eyes that tugged on Lukas' heartstrings.

Lukas gave a small wave, trying to avoid his eyes from the now approaching male, throwing his gaze to the floor. "Name's Emil~ What's yours?" Emil put a hand on Lukas' shoulder, holding onto him for support. Lukas almost yelped at the electricity shooting down his spine, causing him to shudder a bit.

"Lukas..." He muttered. Emil frowned slightly. The boy was annoyingly cute and obnoxiously handsome. "Yo~" Said boy had a mellow voice with an Icelandic accent that was slurred because of the alcohol, a faint blush tinting his cheeks.

"Why'd you shiver? Izzit cold?" He asked, hiccuping cutely. Lukas shook his head, causing a small smirk to appear on Emil's features.

"You know, I know a really warm place..." Emil crooned in Lukas' ear. "The bedroom." He finished, nipping on his ear a bit and grinding on his hips. Lukas shivered, biting his bottom lip to hold back a small noise.

Seeing this as a 'yes', Emil took his wrist, drunkly leading him to a guest room. The silver haired boy pushed Lukas on the duvet, climbing on and straddling him.

And for the next few hours, Lukas didn't regret coming to the party.

* * *

><p>Lukas fluttered his eyes open, making a small noise as he woke up. His head throbbed slightly, dark cerulean eyues landing on Emil's figure, curled under the duvet, pink lips opened slightly, the pale sunlight fluttering through the windows and partly open curtains, bathing them both in an otherwordly glow. Lukas smiled a bit. <em>Adorable.<em> He thought. The blond reached out a hand, brushing a few silver locks away from Emil's slightly flushed cheek. The silver haired youth shifted slightly opening his enchanting violet eyes and gazing at Lukas. The other pulled his hand back, smile melting into an emotionless mask. Emil swung his legs over the bed, getting up and getting dressed. Lukas watched him, before getting up and putting on his clothes too.

"So... About last night." The shorter male asked awkwardly.

"It was an accident, let's put this behind-"

"Can-Can we do it again sometime?" Emil cut him off, blushing madly and fidgeting. Lukas' heart tightened, and he wouldn't be surprised if he was blushing too.

"If you want..." He found the words tumbling out of his mouth, without his permission. Emil's eyes brightened the tiniest bit.

"O-Oh. Do-Do you need my phone number?"

"That would be nicer than sending a messenger pigeon, thanks." He said sarcastically out of habit. Emil cringed and Lukas immediately felt guilty.

"Never-Nevermind. It's fine. If you didn't want to you could've told me." Emil said coldly, turning around and about to exit. Pangs of hurt resonated in Lukas' heart. He reached for Emil's wrist stopping him in his tracks.

He felt the other tense up. "I would love to have your phone number." He said with as much sincerity as he could manage. Emil turned around, smiling lightly and pulling out his phone.

* * *

><p>After they exchanged phone numbers, they called each other whenever one of them was 'in the mood', which was maybe about once or twice every week or so. Lukas found himself checking for missed calls every basically five minutes, anticipating Emil's call.<p>

One thing that they never ever did though, was kiss. Lukas would reach down for a kiss right before he climaxed, but Emil would turn his head away. Lukas assumed this to be a coincidence, but sometimes Emil would downright deny him.

The silver haired male would push him away gently, and shake his head slightly, making Lukas frustrated. He knew it was selfish, but he couldn't help it. Every time they met up, his eyes would land on those plump, pink lips, wanting them to be on his, he wanted to explore the other's mouth, to taste him.

But Lukas never asked why. He respected Emil's privacy, never wanting to upset him. But it was getting harder and harder to resist.

* * *

><p>Lukas awoke as usual, the only thing different was that Emil wasn't there next to him. The area next to him was a bit cold, indicating Emil had woken earlier than Lukas. The blond frowned slightly. Usually he was the one to wake up first.<p>

He clambered out of bed, getting dressed, cleaning himself up and going downstairs. He entered the kitchen, not surprised Emil was there, sitting on a chair with his ankles crossed and sipping coffee quietly.

Lukas glanced at him, making a cup of his own, and then taking a seat next to him. "What got you up so early?" He asked quietly, not wanting to break the peaceful silence. Emil paused. "Thinking." He answered, taking another sip.

A tense silence followed, even though they exchanged few words. Something was wrong; Lukas could sense it, but he didnt want to press Emil. The silver haired boy would tell him if and when he was ready. Emil opened his mouth, about to talk.

"You know, I was thinking maybe we should end this."

Lukas nearly spit out his coffee, looking at Emil, surprised and crestfallen.

"W-What?"

"We should end this." Emil repeated, finishing up his coffee and washing his mug.

"But why? We have such a good-"

"I just want to end this." Emil cut him off, talking casually as if discussing the weather. Emil's words cut into his heart. He grabbed Emil's wrist, roughly pulling him to the fridge and pinning him to the cold surface.

Emil gasped, and Lukas swooped down, taking Emil into a rough kiss and sliding his tongue in. He barely got a taste before Emil pushed him away roughly.

"What was that?" He growled angrily.

Lukas shrugged, a blank expression on his face. Internally, he wanted to cry, feeling like an endless pit. His mystic blue eyes conveyed the deepest sorrow Emil had seen.

"Tell me why or I'm doing it aga-"

"Because I'm tired of just screwing, Lukas! I want you to make love to me, to love me, not just fuck me senseless and leave the next morning!" He seethed, blushing madly. "I'm the one that has to initiate everything! It feels like you're just there, uninterested! I hate being used as your little toy." Emil scowled. " I don't let you kiss me because I know you don't mean it! Kisses are meant for lovers." His voice cracked, tears budding at the corners of his eyes.

"And we both know we're far from that."

Lukas tried to approach him, putting a hand on his shoulder, only to be slapped away. "Don't touch me." Emil said coldly.

Lukas pulled Emil into a tight hug, ignoring the other's sounds of complaint and struggling. "Let me go Lukas!"

"I do love you." Emil froze then started struggling again.

"L-Liar! Let me go!" He pounded on Lukas' chest, only to be pulled closer.

"I'm not lying. I love you and I love everything about you." He said quietly, hurt that Emil didn't take his confession seriously. He realized how much he needed the other, to hold him close and feel his body in his arms, to hear his voice and see his adorable face everyday, a long time ago.

Lukas smiled when he felt Emil hesitantly wrap his arms around him, nuzzling his face in Lukas' shirt.

"You big, corny idiot."

Lukas chuckled, kissing the top of his head. "That role is taken by Mathias." Emil laughed a bit. "I love you too." Lukas finished, playing with his hair a bit.

* * *

><p>Author Notes-<p>

CORNY ENDING IS CORNY


End file.
